Transcript: Little Bad Dress
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and Nikki went to Raquelle's place-- Barbie: Where's the birthday girl? Raquelle: Ooh! You look fab! --Raquelle talking to mirror. Flying kiss-- Barbie: Happy half-birthday Raquelle! Raquelle: When your as fabulous as Rrrrrraquelle, one celebration a year just isn't enough. And now we dance. --Presses remote. Disco ball spinning. Everyone's dancing-- Teresa: Best of moves, birthday babe! --Raquelle hit table with her butt. Food on table got on Teresa's dress and cheek. Teresa licks food on cheek-- Teresa: Mmm! Choco-lemon! Barbie: I'm sure Raquelle has something you could wear. Raquelle: Umm, totes! Okay, I got a towel, a fashion mag and a shower curtain. You put your arms through the shower rings. Tada! Instint flam! --While Raquelle was talking, she threw the things she said to Teresa-- Barbie: Or... --Teresa wore what Raquelle said-- Barbie: Teresa could wear this -shows black dress- that I found in your closet, cause it's an actual dress. --Teresa immediately took the dress-- --Teresa wore it and was holding Raquelle's mirror-- Teresa: She's a fierce -flips her hair- fashionista with style to spare! She's Terrrrrresa! And I'm better than you! --Nikki and Barbie stares at each other-- --Teresa went to the balcony-- Teresa: Hey everybody! Get a load of me!!! --Barbie and Nikki stares at each other-- Nikki (on couch): I just came here for cake. Teresa wanted to come. So why she acting all snobby and obnoxious?! She's... snobnoxious! --Teresa sitting on lazy chair. She keeps staring at the mirror. Keeps on posing-- Barbie: Teresa? Um, we're worried about you. You seem a bit, off. Teresa: (laughs) You couldn't be more wrong! I've never been better! -looks at 2 mirrors- Okay? Ooh! PRESENTS!!!! Let's see what we've got! --Teresa invaded Raquelle's presents. Raquelle angry at her-- Teresa: -holds perfume- They still make these? -throws it away. Raquelle more angry- Is this a dog toy? -holds shoe. Keeps invading- Raquelle: Hey! Those are my half-birthday gifts! --Teresa pulled Raquelle's necklace. Raquelle also was pulled-- Teresa: Okay, this must've been on sale. Raquelle (on couch): That Teresa is the most self-absorbed, stuck-up, snobnoxious little diva I've ever seen! I'm impressed! --Every time Raquelle took a pic, Teresa would get in her way and she would be in the pic-- Barbie: Huh! Nikki, it's that little black dress! Teresa's been acting like a major diva ever since she put it on! Nikki: Oh! Of course! She's been acting like... --Teresa and Raquelle on the table watching a mirror and walking on the table-- Barbie and Nikki: Raquelle! Barbie: If Teresa changes her dress, she'll change her attitude. Hey Teresa! --picks up present-- Barbie: Check out this mirror! It's got 27% more reflective power! Teresa: Ooh! Let me see! Let me see! --Teresa going to jump to the present. Barbie and Nikki dodged her. Teresa went into the pool-- Teresa: The dress is ruined! Ooh! My reflection! Hello! Barbie: Luckily, I keep a brake in case of emergency dress in my purse. --shows pink dress-- Nikki: Why didn't you give this to Teresa like 2 temper tantroms ago? Barbie: (whispers) It's from last season! --Teresa wore the pink dress. Raquelle pushed Nikki away. Nikki almost fell into the pool-- Raquelle: So is there a mirror or not? --Raquelle took the present and shaked it. Nikki pushed Raquelle into the pool. Inside the present was a cupcake and it's floating on the pool-- Teresa: Huh! Are we playing Bobbing for Cupcakes? Oh! Me next! Me next! --She did bobbed-- Barbie: Back to normal. --Nikki and Barbie laughed. Teresa got a cupcake in her mouth-- (Closing Theme)